


Apple Pie

by leatherandlace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little one shot. Regina has a consistent hobby, a hobby Emma has since noticed: baking apple pies. Lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if there are any mistakes! Enjoy! Follow me on Tumblr: reginaswifesaywhat.

Emma strolls into the kitchen, only to find Regina cutting up apples…yet again.

“What is it with you and baking apple pies?” Emma questions, knowing that the brunette was continuing her strange habit of baking the delicious dessert quite frequently lately. She had come home every day for the past week and a half to find the mayor in the kitchen baking a new apple pie. In fact, Emma had smelled so much apple lately that she’s almost 100% sure that she’ll permanently smell the fruit.

“I’m trying to perfect this new recipe i made. I can never get it quite right.” Regina frowns, staring at the apples as though she was contemplating her entire life.

 “Babe,” Emma sidles up to Regina, sliding her arms around the brunette’s thin frame, “I’m sure they all taste way better than anything anyone in this town could whip up. Give yourself a break.”

Regina sighs, setting down the cutting knife and turning into the blonde’s embrace. “I guess you’re right….”

“Regina, you know I’m right.” Emma laughs, ducking down to kiss under Regina’s earlobe, causing the brunette to shiver.

 Regina pushes the Sheriff away, quirking her eyebrow and giving her a sly grin “Guess what we’re having for dessert?” 

Emma rolls her eyes, tucking the other woman’s stray hair behind her ear. “What?”

“Apple pie.”


End file.
